Working Late
by EveryStringAttached
Summary: Ziva is working late and goes up to see the director. Very slightly ZivaxJenny. ONESHOT


_This is something I've never attempted before. It's a teeny little bit slashy. I seem to be shipping Ziva with every character on the show, and I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing :S I guess we shall see. And what sort of title is 'Working Late' anyway? All the usual disclaimers apply._

* * *

**Working Late**

"Don't stay too late Ziva," Gibbs called as he made his way to the elevator.

Ziva nodded a goodbye to him as he disappeared from sight, and continued working. The computer screen seemed to be getting blurrier every time she looked at it and even blinking didn't seem to help her focus on the report she was writing.

She let out a sigh and pushed her chair back, intending just to stretch her legs and give her eyes a quick break. Subconsciously she found herself walking in the direction of Jenny's office. Only when she was at the top of the stairs did she consider that the Director might not even still be there.

A quick glance to her watch told Ziva it was past 9. Most people had already gone home, but Ziva couldn't face another lonely night alone. She headed for the door and knocked briefly, he didn't get an answer so she tried the door. To her surprise it opened, and she walked in to find Jenny asleep, her head resting on the desk. She was snoring lightly. Ziva knew better than to wake her and so settled down onto the couch opposite and waited.

It took 10 minutes and the warning bleep of her computer about to shut down to wake Jenny up. She looked up suddenly, and managed to save the file she was working on before the computer shut down. Then she noticed the figure sitting opposite her.

"You work too hard Jenny," Ziva remarked, as the red head yawned and put her glasses on.

"Says the agent still here at half 9," Jenny retorted with a smile which Ziva returned.

Jenny got up and pulled a bottle of whiskey from her drawer before turning to Ziva again.

"Drink," she offered holding the bottle up.

Ziva nodded, and settled back into the soft cushions, "Please."

Sitting down next to Ziva, Jenny poured a small amount of the alcohol into a glass and handed it to her, and did the same for herself.

"So what brings you up here this late?" Jenny asked, taking a sip of the strong liquid, wincing slightly as it made its way down her throat.

A small blush crept up Ziva's cheeks as she was put on the spot, "I'm not sure really, I was working late, and I just, needed a break," she explained, drinking the whiskey herself. Her expression remained unchanged as she felt the familiar warmth fill her stomach.

"Just wanted some company?" Jenny asked, sitting back into the sofa as Ziva was doing.

"Yes, something like that," the Israeli confirmed.

They sat in silence a while, enjoying the alcohol and soon Ziva found herself staring at Jenny.

"What is it?" the redhead finally asked, conscious of the other woman's staring.

Ziva chuckle, "Oh nothing, its just your hair, umm," she paused, searching for the right expression, "Bed hair," she said, coming up with what she was looking for.

"Oh," Jenny said, bringing a hand up to smooth down her hair, her cheeks flushed a little pink.

Ziva set her glass down on the floor and reached up to Jenny's hand to stop her.

"No, I like it," she told her, taking Jenny's hand away and replacing it with her own.

"It was the first thing I noticed about you, you know," Ziva admitted quietly, feeling the softness of the short locks between her fingers, "Such a beautiful red, like I'd never seen before."

Jenny's breath seemed to catch in her throat at Zivas comment, and she brought her own free hand up to cup Zivas cheek.

"I first noticed," Jenny started, "I noticed, your eyes. So dark and pretty and swimming with a thousand untold stories.

Ziva leaned into Jenny's touch and looked her straight in the eye. She felt a familiar sense of comfort sitting there with the redhead. Just the two of them. It reminded her of a different time.

They were caught in a moment, each staring into the others eyes, searchnig their souls, looking for answers. Ziva shuddered slightly as Jenny's fingers gently caressed her cheek and she moved in closer, wanting to savour the feeling.

Jenny was so close to her now Ziva could feel the moist whiskey tainted breath on her cheek and it seemed to bring her to her senses. She snapped out of her momentary daze and pulled back. She fought hard to ignore the flash of disappointment she saw in Jenny's eyes.

"We can't," she sighed, reaching up and gently holding Jenny's hand, "Not here, not now."

"I'm sorry Jenny," Ziva whispered before placing a soft kiss on the redheads cheek She got up, placing her glass on the desk carefully and walked to the door, doing everything she could to stop the rising guilt inside of her. After all she was the one who'd come to Jenny, instigated it, led her on.

"Maybe in another life," Jenny said in an unsteady voice, causing Ziva to briefly pause at the door.

Ziva didn't answer though, instead she walked out of the door; back to her report, back to another lonely night, leaving Jenny alone.

Jenny drank the rest of the whiskey in one go and the burning in her throat forced her back to reality, Ziva was right, they couldn't do this now, things were far too complicated.

That didn't mean it made it any easier though and Jenny poured herself another glass of whiskey, hoping to ease the pain.

* * *

_Please R and R._

_LeA :)_


End file.
